Say Yes
by Emomanga
Summary: Kaname thinks he has found the woman of his dreams in Yuki, and he is ready to propose, but when he goes to buy the ring, the jeweler tells him that Yuki is not the one. After many failed attempts at ordering the ring, Kaname finds that Kiryuu was right.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Knight FF: Zero Kiryuu X Kaname Kuran

This is my first attempt at writing a story, any story at all by completely typing it. I'm kind of afraid, so let's see how it goes.

Here is the Jeweler series I've been trying to get myself to work on.

* * *

><p>Say Yes Chapter 1:<p>

_Ding Dong_

"Welcome to the Kiryuu Family Jewelers, is there something I can help you with?" The light ginger desk worker asked as the tall, brunette pureblood came in.

"Yes, I'd like to order a custom wedding ring," Kaname Kuran told the man at the desk. He was quite excited for this occasion. In a month, at her favorite dessert shop, he was going to ask Yuki Cross, the love of his life, to marry him. He was mentally bouncing off the walls, ecstatic to make the perfect ring for his perfect lover.

"Of course, right this way. Zero Kiryuu, our head jeweler." The young man lead him to an office at the back of the store.

"Kiryuu sir, you have a customer. He is looking to make a custom piece purchase."He said to the teen working intently over a pair of silver earrings. The light glinted off the teen's similar hair shining like the gems he polished.

"Thank you, Kaito. Please, sit sir," Zero said, proffering his hand for shaking in a polite manner. The vampire sat down across from the surprisingly young head of the business.

"Nice to meet you, Kiryuu. I assume this is a family business that was passed to you?" Kaname said, taking the offered hand and sitting down across the desk of the silverette.

"Yes. My grandfather started the business in 1889 as a young lad. He died a few years ago, leaving me, his apprentice, the whole thing. Were you curious because of the name or because of the age?" Zero said, a slight smile crossing his lips for a moment.

"Well yes, on both accounts. I was surprised to see such a young man working a top job like this. I almost expected a cripple, little old man with arthritic hands working meticulously over his little gems."Kaname said in jest, but he was serious that he was surprised about the one he was now talking to.

"Sorry to disappoint." Zero chuckled aloud. "Now, what are you here for? Let me guess, a custom wedding ring? Who's the lucky lady?"

"Hmm? Oh right, yes I'll be proposing to Miss Yuki Cross in a month. I'd like to give her the perfect ring." Kaname smiled fondly, day dreaming about the event.

"Very good. I'm sure you're very excited. Would you like to start off looking at samples?" Zero said in a casual business manner.

"Sure, what are these here?" Kaname asked picking up the sterling silver earrings Zero had set down. He started, dropping the things back onto the desk after they lightly burned his fingers. A little bit put out, he glared at the crumple objects. The red marks on his finger tips quickly faded, but he was mad none the less.

"Oh, sorry. Probably should have given you a heads up. Those, all though they appear to be normal earrings, they are actually hunter charms. Good thing you're a pureblood, those could have blown your whole hand off otherwise."Zero looked apologetic, picking up the adornments and storing them away. It struck Kaname as odd that the now obviously hunter would carry the things with gloves on himself. What did he have to worry about?

"So I can also assume, you're not just any jeweler?"Kaname said wearily.

"You would be right, again. We specialize in hunter charms, all privately ordered of course. But do not worry, your product will contain no such charm. It will be safe, guaranteed." Zero explained, worrying about the pitch he was making to the pureblood.

It was obvious to Kaname now, if he had just looked for the signs. The odd earrings adorning the top lob of his ear. The strange tattoo covering most of the left side of his neck. And the slight hunter aura the young man gave off. But there was something else there too. Almost vampire like. He dismissed it as the close lineage hunters tended to have with powerful pureblood families.

"May I ask what lineage your clan hails from? If I'm not being too rude." Kaname was curious now, he wanted to know.

"I see no reason why not. I'm no longer an active duty hunter. I take a freelance mission when it's convenient but I'm no longer part of the association. The Kiryuus were created by a Hiou five or six generations ago. Up until the last two generations, the families still kept relations with each other, but my grandfather broke off all connections when he became head of the house. Shizuka, highly offended, killed him and the rest of the family off a few years ago. The clan has almost died off. Only I and my brother are left of the once proud Kiryuus." Zero explained the whole story. He seemed to be reciting the last part. He didn't much care for the "pride" of the family clan.

"Quite a story. I've heard of the story from within the vampire world. Shikuza Hiou was to be tried by the council, but I'm afraid she's been rouge since that event. I'm sorry."Kaname empathized.

"No need. I'm not worried about her anymore." He shrugged his shoulders. "Now, I was going to show you those samples wasn't I?"

* * *

><p>Okay, I haven't really proof read it yet. I'm just glad I made an attempt at writing this in the first place.<p>

I do intend to make this a series. It WILL be ZxK, so sorry Yuki haters, I promise she'll so away soon. :)

Reviews would be apprcieated (ugh can't spell this evening XP) so please give me your imput.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, early update! Odd for me to update the very next day if I hadn't even started writing it till typing on my phone. Didn't work out well and I couldn't email it so I had to retype it. Fun.

Also, last chapter, besides the two meeting and laying the ground work, nothing really got done, and for that I am sorry. X,( I hope this chapter is better.

Anyway, enjoy…

* * *

><p>Say Yes Ch. 2<p>

Zero brought out a large showcase box, lifting the glass lid to take out a few different rings. He held the first one up to the table light letting Kaname examine it closely.

"This one is from the Cross collection," Zero said showing the item. It was a small ring that curled towards the center, and held a yellow diamond at its core. Surrounding it was ten much smaller diamonds all mounted on a golden ring. "What do you think?"

"They are lovely," Kaname said, looking doubtful. "But I believe I'm looking for something else."

"Okay, let's go for a different style then, how about this?" Zero said pulling out a wide silver ring. It was a simple, elegant design with the apex of larger diamonds in the center and the smaller ones radiating out to the left and right, gradually getting smaller.

Kaname gave the piece a look. It was gorgeous certainly, but it didn't feel right. It wasn't the right ring for Yuki's delicate hands.

The appointment continued, Kaname not feeling that any of the selection was right. Kaname left his appointment a bit disappointed that he didn't get more accomplished but Zero assured him he could come back at any time to look over the current collections and sit down for more private counseling on the custom order.

"I'll come in sometime tomorrow," Kaname promised. He was mentally tired now and ready to spend the evening with his dearest.

"Very good. See you again." Zero said waving him out of his office.

"Have a nice day, sir." Kaito said to figure leaving the shop.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Kaname got home laying his keys, phone, and bag down on the counter in the kitchen. Yuki was busy preparing dinner, spaghetti and garlic bread. Kaname swept in quietly, coming up behind the petite girl to give her a peck on the cheek.

"Oh!" She started. "My god Kaname you scared me half to death!" She gave him a glare, punching him playfully in the arm.

"Oh, but you taste better when your blood is running." Kaname had a cattish grin, kissing her gently on the neck.

"Oh, stop Kaname. Dinner is almost ready." She giggled, pushing her eager lover away. "Go wait in the dining room."

"Fine, fine," Kaname said good humouredly. Taking plates and silverware, he left for the dining room to set the table for two.

They settled down for dinner. It was quiet for the first minute, but then Yuki started up a conversation. "How was your day hun?" She asked.

"Fine. Finishing up a global project this week. The unveiling is Thursday, so I will probably be late." Kaname said. He had considered inviting her, but he'd brought her to a few events when they were first together. She didn't seem to enjoy them at the time and she had asked about it since. Kaname overlooked it now, he normally didn't even think of taking her to the parties.

They finished up dinner and, after cleaning the dishes, moved the den to watch a little TV. It was a romantic comedy, one of Yuki's favorites. Kaname couldn't say he really cared for them. The plot was always the same, sarcastic witty girl meets handsome guy already taken by a twit. She has emotional hardships, he breaks up with the bitch he'd been dating, they get together and have awkward funny sex. It was awfully predictable. This one was about a girl who was being told she was princess in some distant country. She had fallen for a blond haired, blue eyed beach body that she was now making out with in shack. He hoped this one didn't end in doing the dirty. This girl was just way to awkward, it would be hard to watch.

"Awww! The foot pop, did you see that Kaname, she had the foot pop!" Yuki whispered in his ear, her eyes transfixed on the screen.

"Hum? What was that darling?" Kaname said coming out of his thoughts.

"Oh never mind, you weren't even paying attention," Yuki sighed going back to watching her movie avidly.

Kaname sighed inwardly; he hated accidently hurting her or being rude. She didn't seem to mind much at the moment but Kaname took it as a personal responsibility.

He thought back to the ring shopping he'd done earlier that day. He really needed to watch himself. If was going to ask the woman next to him for her hand in marriage, he needed to make sure that she saw no flaw in his character.

They watched the rest of the movie in relative silence, Yuki nodding off towards the end, resting on his shoulder.

Kaname laid down to rest that evening, feeling the onset of a bad dream on the end of his consciousness.

He would go see the jeweler in the morning, get a better picture on the wedding band he was going to get. In the morning…

* * *

><p>Ah, short chapter! Xl<p>

Princess Diaries reference, it is about the girliest romantice comedy (that I've seen) that I could think of. :)

Anyway thank you to Numy and Ben4Kevin for your reviews and to Silver Moon and Gold sun, Scarlett Snow, and the two above for adding this to their favorites. I'm going off my e-mails to see who responded, but I think I deleted one or two of my e-mails before I got them written down, leave a review if I left you out. See you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I just home from the state playoffs game. We played a town called, no joke, Dumas. We beat them, which is great. First time in twenty some odd years that our little town has gone to state. So yay. And I get to wake up bright and early tomorrow morning and work parking for a fundraiser for our school band. Sigh*

Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you guys like it, yes I know it's short. I'm trying to see if I can just nock this story out of the way by updating every day. No promises but that is my personal goal.

Oh and one more thing, just thought I should point this out. Yuki is a pureblood as well. Yes they eat regular food even though they really don't have to. They just like the aesthetics of it. Oh and they keep a human schedule, cause they're weird.

Story alerts/Reviews/Favorites: kitty tokyo uzumaki, Cyzel, Love332, maria2a16, Neliaka, LordLoveless AKA AoiYumi-sama, Snipits42, forgotten season,Sagakure, Karell2539, Nekiare,Ben4Kevin, also thank you to Silver Moon and Gold Sun, even though I've no idea what she (I'm assuming it's a she) was saying. Google translator didn't really help, but thank you dear for the review.

Say Yes 3

Kaname went to the jeweler first thing that morning, he'd had a weird dream and he felt that he really needed to find a ring. He was feeling almost panicky about it but he didn't know why.

He walked into the shop, the door bells jingling again. It was only eight and the shop had just opened. Kaito was nowhere to be scene but Zero was there turning the display lights on and getting the shop in working order.

"Morning," Kaname said, shutting the door behind him.

"Oh, Hello. Morning to you too. You said you'd be in sometime today, but I didn't expect you this early." Zero greeted his customer. "How was your evening with that significant other, Yuki I believe."

"It was fine thank you."Kaname replied. "But I had quite an odd dream last night."

"Oh, do you care to talk about it. I'm not a psychologist or anything but it might help give me some insight into the type of ring that would fit your relationship." Zero offered, he was a bit curious to see what this handsome man had been thinking.

"Well I dreamt that Yuki and I had gone to this odd little carnival, we sat and watched the show for awhile and then I noticed that everyone in the audience was male, except for Yuki. They were all fairly handsome too. Not in an odd way just like a group of male models had come to see the show or something. Anyway, some of them were perverts, and they pestered not just Yuki but me too, saying disturbingly lewd things to us. Yuki didn't seem to notice thought, it was quiet odd." Kaname explained. It seemed like he really needed to get that off his chest.

"Hm, that is odd, have you thought about it, like the meanings?" Zero asked, inquiring to dig deeper into this man's psyche.

He had to admit, the guy was easy on the eyes, when Kaito had led him in to his office he couldn't take his eyes off of him. He took his breath away, but he could tell ther was something different with this one though, his aura was off. Like literally off, like it had been turned off like a light switch. As Kuran had sat through the appointment though, he had gotten more comfortable and some of the aura leaked out. He was pureblood, my god, he was pureblood! Zero was disappointed for a split second; he was a hunter after all, even if he was technically retired. What got him worst though was the way he talked about this Yuki chick. He was head over heels for this woman, and it to Zero, it almost seemed unwarranted.

He was giddy to see the pureblood so early, it surprised him a bit even. What was more, they had the shop to themselves, it was Kaito's day off and the only other jeweler, Mr. Yagari wouldn't come in till at least ten. The behavior of the pureblood was a little off though. He seemed almost panicky telling him his dream. Now Zero might have lied a little when he said he wasn't a psychologist. He wasn't a professional one, but he'd done his fair share of psyche analysis on his hunter missions. Everyone always seemed to come to him with their problems. After awhile, it just became natural to find the hidden meanings to things to sort them out.

Kaname seemed lost in thought as well, thinking about his dream and its meanings. Zero took him out of musings by asking, "So would you like to try again, to search for that right ring?"

"Ah, yes. I'd really like to get a set plan in place. I know it's only been a day, but I feel that this needs to be taken care of as quickly as possible.

"Okay, how about we go through some catalogues and I can draw up some sketches and we'll see where we get." Zero led the man to his office. Now that Zero thought about it, he hadn't made a custom wedding band in a long time. Nowadays he mostly made charmed broaches and such for hunters. That thought hit him especially hard when he realized that by now he should have made his own wedding band, and be happily engaged at the very least. He let that thought go, it wouldn't do a whole lot to think about it right now.

Zero dug up some catalogues stored away in a drawer. Plenty of rings in the store had been sold, but people just didn't have the money for custom or catalogue order items anymore. Thankfully his "other" jewelry business kept him and his grandfather's shop running.

After they looked through a few books, and tried a few collections in shop, Kaname was pleased to find the one. It looked like a loop around a knot. The "knot" was a large, bright diamond, and the "loop" was made of many smaller diamonds all on a brilliantly silver band. He would have it custom made to house a light pink diamond as the "knot". He was brimming with happiness now. His earlier apprehension had disappeared and he felt on top of the world.

"Thank you very much Kiryuu," Kaname said, shaking his hand with ecstatic vigor.

"No problem. Come in tomorrow and we will fill out the order forms. Have a good day." Zero said. Kaname left the shop in a flurry of coats and dress pants. It worried Zero that he was so ready for this change in his life. He didn't think the man knew what he was getting himself into, but who was he to know? He hadn't even been with a woman in a long time, let alone gotten engaged. But he just felt that Kaname might be wrong about this relationship. From the conversation he'd had with him, it seemed that he was the one bending for the relationship. He'd hardly said a word of this Yuki had taken care of him, and that worried Zero. A man like that should be taken care of, he thought. All Zero could do now was to wait until tomorrow when he'd see that handsome creature again. He would be sure to inquire of his girlfriend tomorrow, to see if his suspicions were correct.

~.~.~.~.~.~

When Kaname got home he was still amiable from his shopping that morning. He was also, he noticed with a frown, parched and on the verge of hungry. Yuki wasn't home yet, and probably wouldn't be for another hour or two, so it looked like it was blood tablets for him tonight.

Around two or so, Yuki crawled into bed with him. She sniffed tenderly at his neck, licking it lightly to see if he would react. He peeped his eye open, giving her a quizzical look before rolling over to face her.

"Morning, good to see you honey," He said, pecking her on the forehead.

"Hey, hun." She was still staring intently at his neck.

"Are you hungry?" Kaname sighed mentally. He didn't really feel like it right now, and he'd only had blood tablets for super, but he would do anything for her.

"Yeah, had a tough shift today." She worked at a local hospital helping protect the identities of vampires. Every other week she would have to work a night shift, and though that should have the natural tendency of her body, she was so accustomed to the human schedule that they kept that she was still weary from the evenings work.

Kaname unbuttoned the silk top he wore and laid his neck out for display for his lover. Her bite was wild and thirsty this evening, and Kaname found that he didn't really enjoy it as he normally had. He would think more on it in the morning, but for now he had to keep his mind of the diamond so his dearest Yuki wouldn't taste it in his blood.

Thank you for sticking with me, this one is a little bit longer, so I hope you're a little bit happier. Ugh, really tired now, but gosh darn it I had to finish it.

Thanks again to those who reviewed. hint, hint ;)

See you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Say Yes 4

Worked parking for nine hours, got wind burnt for the first time. Having nachos for dinner so it'll be a good night.

A lot of people left a lot of really good reviews so I'd like to actually reply to those. Reviews:

To kitty tokyo uzumaki- I'm glad you're so excited. Thank you for being concerned about my rest. I did sleep well, Thank you.

To Sagakure- Let me start this off by saying I'm a huge fan of your work. I absolutely love the little Zero and Kaname chibis you draw. Anyway, I'll try to keep up this updating pattern. I had a tough time with the dream sequence so I'm glad you liked it. Yes I'm aware that they can eat real food, I just wanted to make that fact apparent. Oh, and I love Anne Rice's vampire series.

To Tasha321- Yes I promise they get together soon. You are quite right, Yuki is very fishy.

To Love332- Things will get more ZxK soon I promise. ;)

To Ben4Kevin- Thanks. XD

To Knight Slayer 176085- Wow. I surely wouldn't call myself that good a writer. And I'm glad you think it's good. If I knew how to type super gooey teary eyes I would. Thank you lots for your kinds words.

Also, thanks for story alerts and favorites from: .neko, readingisfundamental, LON3RBuM, alli11989, and bralexiel.

Now, on with the show…

Now that Zero had time to think about it, he was becoming increasingly worried about Kaname. His panicky state yesterday, the weird dream, the hurry. It was becoming increasingly clear to him. Kaname didn't really love Yuki. He might have felt that his life was going well with her, but the tell-tale signs were there. He was in hurry to get married because his subconscious knew he was not happy with her. He had odd dreams that she would not defend him or their relationship, and he was panicking because somewhere in himself he knew all this too.

He thought about it all morning. When Kaname came by today he would have to break it to him. It might be bad for business, but he had to tell the pureblood that he couldn't make the ring for him. It just wouldn't be right.

Zero waited impatiently for the vampire to come all morning. Finally, that afternoon, the door bell rang.

Kaname came in looking worn and haggard, but excited. It worried Zero immensely. He had to ask. "How are you today Kaname?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired. It's been a long day." He sighed without noticing it himself.

"Hm, how is Yuki then?" Zero had to know. "You two stay up late or something?" He was smirking on the outside, but frowning at the implications he had asked.

"Yes, I guess you could say that." Kaname replied. "She had a late shift last night and came home a little hungry, if you know what I mean."

Zero knew exactly what he meant. His little Yuki was also a vampire then, and more than likely a pureblood like her hubby. This was even more dangerous than he originally thought. A pureblood's blood bond is one of the strongest bonds. This was no doubt the cause of Kaname's blindness. Either way he had to trek through and tell the man his worries.

"Kaname, that doesn't sound like a very good relationship. You don't look very well today. I'm worried about your relationship with Yuki." Zero took a second to inhale, choosing his next words carefully. "I don't think she's the right one for you. I will not make you the wedding ring for her."

"What? How dare you say that! You don't know us, you don't even know me!" Kaname almost shouted back.

"Please Kaname, think it over." Zero pleaded. "Think about whether or not you two are really equals in your relationship. From the outside, it kind of seems like she's using you, even if she doesn't even know it. Just please think it over." There was nothing more that Zero could ask.

"Fine. I'll be here tomorrow, I will prove to you how much I love her, damn it." Kaname stormed out of the shop. How dare that human, no, hunter even think that he has the right to not only deny me service, but to criticize my relationship with my soon to be wife. He would go home and think about damn it. He would think of the best possible argument to convince Zero of his lover worthiness.

When he got home he all but stomped through the door. The fine china in the cabinets shook and the window panes rattled with his anger. He would get this sorted out.

Yuki came home shortly after him, also in a foul mood. He quickly composed himself, looking at least a little amicable for her arrival. She stomped in, her aura shattering a stray wine glass that had gotten left out.

"What the matter dear?"Kaname asked.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." Was her reply.

"Come now, what's wrong?" Kaname asked again.

"I told you, nothing. You don't need to know, so quit asking." She grumped, slumping into the bar stool by the kitchen's island.

"Now come dear, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't inquire how you were? And what kind of boyfriend would I be if you couldn't tell me, hmm?"

"I'm running to the grocery store real quick. I'll be back." She blew off his attempt at being genuine.

Kaname was left reeling. That kind of hurt, he thought. But then, this wasn't an uncommon feeling with her. She didn't seem to realize that he had feelings too. She would often just go with whatever she wanted, and when he tried to be sincere with her, she blew him off. With sudden, mortifying shock he realized that Zero was right. Their relationship was not that of equals.

He ran his whole relationship with Yuki in his head. At each time, the little sacrifices he made to her didn't seem big at all, but added together, he noticed, there was an enormous amount of sucking up he'd done to earn her attentions.

My god! He couldn't live like this. Kiryuu was right, he was very right. My god how obvious it must have been for a man he'd only known a few days to have seen years worth of neglect.

He sat there motionless until Yuki got home. When she came home she looked to be in much better spirits. She had the faint aroma of foreign blood about her too.

"Welcome home dear." Kaname said tepidly.

"Good to be home honey." She came over pecking him on the cheek. He could really smell it now. He was a twenty something, at least two hundred pounds, smoked avidly. And Yuki had drunk from him. He was probably an addict on the corner. How could she do this to him, she should have come to him for this, not some street rat!

"Who was he?" Kaname asked quietly. "You know you can come to me for that. Isn't that what I'm here for."

"Jesus, Kaname. Don't get all bent out of shape about it. It was just a human. Since when have you been against me going for a snack once in a while?" She almost snorted at his behavior.

That was true, he normally wasn't against her going out and having something different from time to time, but the snacks had increased in the last couple of months. It didn't normally feel like she was cheating on him, but for some reason, it really struck a nerve this time.

"The snack is not the problem. The problem is the fact that you didn't come to me first. I'm here for you. Isn't that what you want? For me to be here to feed you at the very least? And how often do you return the favor? Hmm? I'm just trying to be a good lover, but it seems that that isn't what you want!" Kaname was seething now, he'd stood during his rant, and now towered over Yuki.

"What the hell Kaname. You are getting so worked up. I think you are just over thinking things. I don't know what you're trying to imply here. So please enlighten me." Yuki was now back to her bitchy attitude of late.

"Fine. I don't want to be with you anymore. That's what I'm trying to say." Kaname made up his mind. "I'm leaving."

"WHAT!" Yuki was furious now. "YOU WANT TO BREAK UP 'CAUSE YOU'RE THROWING A LITTLE BITCH FIT? GROW UP!"

Kaname was leaving the room. He gathered his things and placed them in a duffle bag. He did so quietly, Yuki still screeching at him until she gave up.

He would head out to the pent house he hadn't used in months. Sleep off his misery and head back to work in the morning.

In a sad realization, he decided he wouldn't be able see the jeweler tomorrow. He had pride after all.

Whew, done, and just barely on time. Finally stuff's getting done, woot! You guys happy that he's finally broken things off with Yuki? You better be cause that means we can finally get to the real couple of this fic.

Reviews are welcomed on this piece, and again thank you to everyone who has review thus far.

G'night folks, I'm going to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Say Yes 5

Sorry I didn't update Sunday or Monday, I waited till the last second to do all of my homework so I was dead tired.

Anyway, as usual, many thanks to everyone who reviewed:

To Ben4Kevin- yes she is.

To Sonzai Taz- Thank you for the review. I'm glad you like how I'm doing the characters. I'll try to update as well as I can.

To Love332- yes Zero will be much more appreciative of him. I'll try not to keep you waiting long on the update.

To WhootWhoot- I'm happy you are happy when I update. I'll try to do so as often as I can. And thank you for being concerned about my busy life. I appreciate it.

To Sagakure- I have to say I really appreciate the long responses on the story I get from you. I was also really worried about the fight scene because I feel it being on the verge of unrealistic. Oh and sorry, Kaname doesn't see him the next day. ;) Oh, and one last thing, yes Armand 3 XD although Lestat still has all of my attention.

To funni neko- I'll try, and thank you.

Lastly mentions to the following for the faves/story alerts/author alerts/ect.: SnowFoxAllen, Monske13, Lu-the fallen angel, Shades22, funni neko, rose-a-bella, OneWhoNeverStopsCrying, Sokun Ria, nigthingale27

Zero waited the next day for him to return. When Yagari told him it was time to close the shop, he realized with sadness that the pureblood didn't come. He had been right, of course, so now Kaname didn't need his services. He didn't need a ring for the lover he was probably no longer with. This depressed him more than it should have. He hated to admit it, but he missed the handsome man. He had all but run him off.

So Zero spent the day wallowing in sadness. He was neither miserable nor wretched, but the air of discontent lingered about him as a cloud.

Zero spent the few days similarly discontent, sighing up a storm, at the annoyance of Yagari and Kaito. Just to be safe, Zero kept the ring selection and order forms in his desk should the vampire come for back for some reason or another.

He was almost about to put the order forms away at the end the week but, he found, he didn't need to. Almost a week later, the familiar presence walked in.

His aura seemed different. It was no longer of any extreme, in fact his countenance was of peace and tranquility.

"Hello, sorry it's been so long." Kaname smiled a small smile. He felt odd being in the store now. He'd spent the week calming himself. He figured he wouldn't need to go back to the jewelry store now, but something compelled him to go. He would almost admit to himself that he missed the company of the silver haired beauty that was to make his ring.

He might not have a need of buying the ring now, but a devious plan schemed its way into his head. It would be odd if he were to just ask the man to accompany him outside of their professional relationship.

So he would lie. He would continue to tell the man he was still with Yuki. Zero would continue to deny making the ring, and maybe, just maybe, Kaname would be able to sneek him out of the shop and spend time with him away from his place of business.

"I didn't expect you back, honestly." Zero said. "I thought you might have actually broken up with Yuki. If that were so you would no longer need the ring." He explained awkwardly.

"No, I didn't break up with her." Kaname did his best to look admonished. "I just needed more time to think about what really made her special." He lied through his teeth.

"In fact, I came to inquire if you would join me for coffee so we could discuss it?" Kaname tried to make it as though he wanted to talk of his ex-lover, but in his head it came off sounding like an invitation to a date. Either way, Kaname hoped he would agree to come.

~.~

The last thing Zero really wanted to do was to listen to Kaname explain why he loved this woman so much, but he had proposed the idea so now he would have to suffer through it. At least he would get to spend time with the engaging creature.

"Sure, let me grab my coat." Zero said, standing and putting away the fine pieces of metal he'd been making.

"I'm going out for a bit Kaito, tell Yagari I'll be back in an hour or two." Zero said to the clerk, wrapping a grey scarf around his neck before buttoning the over-coat up.

They headed off down the sidewalk in the chilly late winter air. "Where to?" Zero said, thinking of the possible coffee shops they could stop at.

"There is a marvelous little coffee shop at the corner called the Perk. Have you ever been there? It's a little bit of a whole in the wall, but it has a great atmosphere." Kaname said, delighted the hunter had been so easy to coerce out of work.

"No, I haven't. I'm not a big coffee drinker."Zero said a tad clueless of how it may have come off.

"Well there are other places, cafes, bistros if you'd prefer?" Kaname said, a little worried. He was stupid to have asked the hunter to a coffee shop. He obviously wasn't the coffee type.

"No no, I'd like to visit this little whole in the wall. I'm actually kind of curious now." Zero corrected his attitude.

"Of course, right this way then." Kaname strode towards their destination. He stopped in front of a clothing department store.

"Down here." Kaname lead him down a stair way cleverly hidden behind a column in front of the store's entrance.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about it being a bit inconspicuous. Not to mention hard to find." Zero said arriving at the bottom of the stairs. The simple door was labeled with a small postcard sized company logo.

"Well it's underground and hidden for a reason. It's a popular spot for vampires. But it is not outwardly a vampire café so don't worry about being the only human there. Oh and they don't serve blood or anything." Kaname said catching the way Zero tensed ever so slightly at the mention of it being a hotspot for vampire, his hand gripping the door's handle a too tightly.

Finally, he opened the door and what greeted him was the magnificent aroma of coffee beans, baked goods, and steeping tea.

Though it wasn't vampire exclusive, Zero could easily tell who were and weren't vampires. Kaname's presence cause a slight tremor through the vampire customers, even a few humans looked up, sensing that something was different. When they felt that Kaname was going to be of no harm they continued what they were doing, of not a little more stiff than before.

As Zero went up to take his order he was surprised to find that the employees consisted of both vampires and humans. A cute boy by the name of Aido, took his order of oolong tea and looked to Kaname with a sort of reverence in his eyes. This one was obviously a vampire. Once Kaname took his order as well they both watched a girl named Yori, according to her nametag, make the drinks. She seemed to act as if she was on the shop's big secret. She didn't have a hunter aura but she did seem to be able to tell the difference between not only a human and vampire, but a human and a hunter as well. She gave them a slightly confused looks as she handed them their warm drinks of choice. Why were a hunter and pureblood together. It was quite an oddity.

They sat down by a graffiti style jazz ensemble mural. At first they sat quietly, stewing over their drinks, thinking of what to say.

"Thank you for coming with me Kiryuu, it means a lot to me." Kaname started.

"Please, call me Zero." Zero interrupted him briefly.

"Of course, you may also call me Kaname." Kaname couldn't help the warm fluttering he felt in his chest at Zero's offhanded familiarity.

"Yes, of course Kaname." Zero smiled back at him. Kaname almost blushed at the way his name sounded on the hunter's lips. He was so flustered, he couldn't remember what he was supposed to be talking about. Even more, he couldn't think of a single thing to say. "So, you wanted to discuss Yuki?" Zero asked a little awkwardly.

_Crap_, Kaname thought. He'd forgotten his excuse to get Zero to come with him in the first place.

"Yes." Kaname said uncomfortably. He would have to make up something on the fly to convince the jeweler. "I'd like you to make that ring for me. She means a lot to me. The way she smiles at me, the calm understanding." Kaname decided to resort to the way the hunter was making him feel now. "The butterflies I get everytime I see her. How nervous and school-boy crush I feel when she says my name." Kaname sighed smiling to himself, looking down into his lap. He was quite sure a blush had now risen to his cheeks.

It surprised him how easy it was to say these things to Zero, how natural it felt. He thought about what he was saying, and he decided that he was right. He had a huge school-boy crush on Zero. He was in that awkward faze where he was not only unsure of his sexuality, but also unsure of his attraction for the silverette. He would have to explore this feeling deeper.

There, a slightly longer chapter to hopefully make up for the past two days of not posting.

The Perk is a real coffee chain around where I live. It's super cute and very hip feeling.

Also, I probably won't be able to post for the rest of the week. I've got a 10 page paper that I need to start that is due Friday(that I should be doing right now instead of this), and I get to enjoy a 4 hour ride to perform at the next football playoff game, oh and don't forget the 4 hours back. We don't get home until three Saturday morning. Oh, joy. Excuses I know, I know.


	6. Chapter 6

Say Yes 6

Argh! It feels like weeks since I've updated! But it's only been a week and a half. I'm kind of kicking myself right now cause I promised myself I'd update a lot during Thanksgiving break and here I am the last Saturday evening before I have to go back to school. Sigh, anyway, I know you don't care but I'm going to say it anyway, football won last two games as well, which is the farthest we've ever made it into playoffs, yay, but I foresee another long drive in my future. I promise to be more diligent about updating once holiday break starts.

Reviews:

I updated my iphone and my email went haywire so if I miss your comment or fave or what not, just message me . Anyway…

To WhootWhoot- I'm glad it is coming off cute, I really wanted it to be a fluff kind of story. Thank you for the kind encouragement on the paper. I did manage to turn it, TY

To funni neko- For the four hours we drove, it was a great game. Sorry I couldn't update any sooner I've been dead tired. Thanks for the review.

To ben4kevin- nice cryptic response, and don't you worry, Kaname will be exploring his feeling very well ;).

To Love332- I'm glad you are enjoying it so far. Yes school boy crushes are the best. XD

To Silver Moon and Gold Sun- Thank you again for updating, I still have no idea what you're saying but the non verbal support is understood. (PS. I tried a couple different translators and I think I got the jist of what you were saying. Sorry you have to translate it for one. And from what I could tell, I think you've got the whole plot figured out already. ;) )

To Shebacatb 10- Yes I love AU stories so that's how I wrote this one, that and I can't write canon universe stuff very well XD

To mochiusagi- Yes Kaname is coming around, and it's all part of the plot. Enjoy

To everyone who favorite/story/author alerted/ect., Thank you: grounddreamer, PaleVamp, PottersLittleSister, 20eKUraN11, MadAndInBloom, mochiusagi, shebacatb 10, Alanna Darkfeather, pirplepinkmagic, CountryHick29, AkumadeHana, yaoifanatic92, Kyuubi no Goddess, may infinity, neliaka. Whew, thank you everyone for cluttering up my email, it makes me very happy. Now on to what you really came for.

Kaname led Zero back to the shop some time later, sneaking a few subtle moves to lay his hand on the small of Zero's back. It seemed very intimate to Kaname, but Zero hardly noticed due to his thick coat. Kaname considered a small stroke of luck. With promises to be back in the coming days Kaname made his way home, a minute smile plastered to his face, he was almost humming with joy.

That night at the rarely used apartment, even it cold gray design couldn't get Kaname down. His happiness filled the room with a small warmth. He could hardly keep still.

He got up to make himself a cup of coffee, then once in the kitchen, figured he ought to go ahead and make himself a full meal. Pouring a glass of water and adding blood tablets, Kaname left it to dissolve while he made bagels with cream cheese, locks, and tomatoes. With everything in hand he made his way in to the living room and turning on the fireplace, he settled down on the couch across from it, enjoying its bright show.

Kaname imagined the blood drink to be the coffee he had over his chat with the hunter. He could hear Zero's distinct voice in his head, hear his soft chuckles as the conversation lead away from his ex-lover, and hear the sweet pronunciation of his name on the boy's lips. Kaname sighed, reveling in the recent memory.

He had to admit, he was attracted to the young jeweler, but then his thoughts took a darker turn. What if he was only sexually attracted to the beautiful silverhaired being? What if Zero didn't want to be with him because he was a vampire, or worse because he was afraid of Kaname using him to make a level D vampire whom he could practically own! What must Zero think of him, a spoiled pureblood as he was? These thoughts plagued him until he could stand it no longer. He would go out for a hunt, a hobo or crazed level E maybe, just something to distract him, make him feel a little bit better.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Zero went back to work after his little "date". _No it wasn't a date stupid!_ Zero thought. He sighed, putting his tools down he headed out to leave for the evening, he could hope to focus on work any longer.

Getting home, Zero slumped into his modest apartment painted in warm earthen browns and redviolets. He was tired and hungry and cranky, he decided. Heading off to the wall they called a kitchen in the city, he fixed himself up some simple noodles with alfredo sauce. Continuing his slumping, he found his way to the small sofa and clicked the TV on, the senseless sitcoms did nothing for him this evening though.

His thoughts always brought him back to Kaname. It had been absolute and heaven and absolute hell for Zero today. He loved spending time with the pureblood, but he hated that Kaname did seem to love Yuki. That kind of love that Kaname had described today, he only dreamed of ever feeling, or receiving. His relationships never went well. Still, it was odd that Kaname had acted to strange about her when they first met. Maybe it was just that initial leap, that feeling to set in that Kaname was really going to marry this girl. It was probably just temporary jitters and doubts. Regardless, he seemed to be over it now, which sucked.

Zero sighed, these thoughts were getting him nowhere. He needed to blow off some steam. He got up checking a slip of the intelligence he'd received from a trusted source, laying by the phone. A probable cause for search; possible level E; non-urgent. A hunt would do him good he decided. Opening a drawer, he pulled out the false bottom to grab his Bloody Rose and a few other weapons.

Throwing on a heavy trench coat, Zero went out into the early misty evening.

Ah! It's soooooooo short! I know, I know. I wanted to expand on this part of the story a little further but I'd really like to get this posted so I found that it could wait till next chap. Sorry

I do not know how my updating will go now so just hold on and let's see where this goes. G'night everybody.


	7. Chapter 7

Yay, an update, finally!

Like to point out that hunters have auras different from humans and they can control them like vampires do. Also "pureblooded" hunters, like Zero's family, are rare and as stated in Ch. 1 come off as a repressed pureblood aura. Vampires, humans, and hunters alike are surprised to come in contact with the aura of blue-blooded hunter as they hardly exist anymore.

I want to be able to thank EVERYONE who reviewed/faved/alerted/ect. But my god there is like 70 emails that is all just that. When I feeling more up to it, I'll at least reply to the reviews.

Now on with the show, I think this'll be your favorite chapter…

The mist that had been prevalent when Zero had first left his apartment had turned into a soft drizzle now. He pulled his coat in closer around his form, wishing he'd brought a scarf for better warmth.

It was almost nine in the evening and Zero was close to his destination. It was a condemned apartment complex, popular with the types he was hunting. Though it seemed desolate from the outside, Zero could feel the frenzied auras from within. There was more than one, Zero sighed. Of course there was. From what he could tell, there was at least four, but there also seemed to be a repressed aura in the vicinity, like that of a higher up bloodsucker. He sighed again, why did simple missions always have to turn out like this.

Well regardless of their numbers, Zero was ready for them. With Bloody Rose in hand, Zero made his way inside as carefully and quietly as he could.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kaname found what he was looking for quiet quickly. Only a couple blocks down from his brand new condo, were the older condemned buildings from the 60's. He could almost smell the stench of the E's as soon as he rounded the first corner. Arriving at the area, he reviewed the surrounding with his senses. There were four level E's, obviously in the middle of a frenzy. But there was another aura. A slightly repressed aura with a distinct pureblood feel, despite it being repressed. It was probably their creator, Kaname sighed. He'd simply wanted to come out for a nice quick kill but a pureblood on his turf needed to be dealt with immediately. Actually he was kind surprised that the hunter's association hadn't taken care of them already, but that was to be expected he guessed.

Kaname made his way inside, heading for the middle of the buildings underground parking where he could feel the frenzy at its height.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Once Zero was inside, he could feel that he was on the wrong floor. The first floor, as it turns out, wasn't the bottom floor. There was still one level under him and right beneath his feet he could feel the bloodlust emanating from bellow.

Zero needed to hurry, their bloodlust was almost at its peak and soon they'd be ready to hunt. He needed to make sure he killed them all before that happened.

Rounding the last corner on the bottom most level he saw them at last. Their eyes were glowing bright red and their veins glowed black against their skins. They were gnawing on each other's limbs, impatient to be on the hunt for a real blood source. But they stayed put in the large room, as if awaiting a silent release from their pureblood master.

He waited for an opportunity to shoot at least one of them, but as soon as he shot, the rest would be after him at a quick pace. He aimed for the one closest to him then fired a perfect shot in the back of its head. The E almost immediately turned to dust and the other three, who flew through his dusty remains that hung in the air, went straight for Zero.

The sound of Zero's gun being fired rang out in the clouded basement area, but Zero could hardly see himself let alone the other E's. He knew he'd gotten a second one because it had clouded up more but the other two were still in there.

He couldn't fire any longer, for he couldn't see his targets at all. However, they had been able to sense him and he got a large gash on cheek for his inattention. He felt another set of claws raking against his thigh and managed to deliver a sharp blow to its head with the butt of his gun before the other one had it knocked out of his hands.

This battle he was quickly losing. He had other weapons that were better for this close range fighting but he needed to keep his arms up in defense. Zero received another gash upon his left shoulder making him crumble slightly to the floor and just as soon as he thought he'd been defeated by these deranged creatures, their ugly screeches and incessant clawing vanished and Zero felt a new cloud of dusty remains fall upon him.

But Zero hardly had a moment to enjoy the peace before he was flung against the nearest wall by a mysterious force.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kaname had made it to the lowest level and could clearly see the E's from where he was at. Their behavior sickened him, gnawing on each like depraved animal, although they probably were depraved animals.

Kaname had lengthen his hands in sharp talons, and his fangs had elongated for the hunt. He could feel that fifth presence on the opposite side of the room but could not see them. Just as he was about to pounce on the small group. A bullet rang out, and an E turned to dust. Almost immediately a rain of bullets was showered across the room, hitting another one, but the shooter was too slow and the two left pounced on his dark form across the smokey room. Another bullet lodged itself into Kaname's shoulder, and he started with pain.

A regular bullet would have bounced right off of him, but this one cut through his flesh and burned it, leaving it unable to heal. That meant that this last being could wield a hunter's weapon. He couldn't possibly be vampire if he could stand the touch of the silver of hunter weapons.

The figure across the room was quickly getting beaten and Kaname stepped in killing the last two level E's with a thought. The being crumbled to its knees and he picked him up and flung him against the wall with his aura.

"Who are you?" Kaname's voice boomed in the enclosed space. His angered aura splitting the cloud of dust till he reached the forlorn figure he had pressed against a wall.

The figure moaned in pain after starting a little at the loud voice.

"Kaname?" The voice spoke and Kaname almost dropped the boy.

"Zero?" He set the boy gently down into a sitting position against the wall. "My god, are you alright?"

"Just fine", Zero said laying his head against the wall smirking just a tad. The smell of his blood and view of his exposed neck went straight to Kaname's fangs, and … groin. He couldn't help it! It was a natural reaction to someone who should have been his prey, but Kaname felt a tug of guilt and a slight anger at his instincts for reacting this way. Kaname focused on helping Zero.

"We need to heal your wounds, you might bleed out," Kaname said quickly wrapping bandages tightly on the largest wounds he'd found. "I live close by, let's get there and I can heal your wounds completely". He said lifting the hunter from the floor and quickly making his way outside. Zero rested his head gently on Kaname's shoulder breathing slowly and closing his eyes in rest. Kaname couldn't help but smile to himself. Zero looked so calm and peaceful like this, and this was the closest he'd gotten to holding the silverette.

He made his way into his apartment, opening doors and turning on lights with his aura. It had still been drizzling out and the slight rain had washed away the remaining dust from the dead level Es.

Kaname set Zero down on the open ended sofa. "Stay here," he said. "I'll go get a wash cloth."

Zero slouched feeling very tired now. He knew he was losing blood and he needed to stay awake, but he felt so sleepy and weak. He did his best to sit up and take off his heavy coat. Slowly, and painfully, he removed his shirt, winching when he had to tear open the gash on his neck and shoulder slightly where the shirt had dried with the blood into the wound. He was proud momentarily for the achievement until he realized that he still needed to get his pants off so the gash on the back of his thigh could be cleaned properly as well.

He was about to start on that next task when Kaname reentered the room with a bowl of hot water, a hand towel, and a first aid kit.

"I don't think the little first aid kit will quiet do it for these wounds, Kaname. We'll need more gauze and wraps," Zero said to him. He was a vampire after all, what would he know of human healing abilities?

"The first aid is plenty for the minor cuts and bruises, Zero." Kaname smiled. "We won't need it for the larger wounds." Kaname set the bowl and kit on the coffee table. Zero noticed a slight wince when he extended his shoulder, and upon closer inspection, he noticed a faint aroma of blood that wasn't his on the vampire's right shoulder.

"Kaname, are you hurt?" Zero asked seriously. "It's a gunshot isn't it. I must've hit you when I was shooting blindly in the dark." Zero realized. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think about hitting anyone else, I didn't expect you to be there."

"It's alright Zero, I don't blame you. I shouldn't have been down there anyway. Hunter's usually do take care of things like that. It was a risk to be down there when I should have known better." Kaname said.

"But-" Zero tried again.

"I said, it's alright Zero," Kaname looked slightly amused now.

"At least let me fix it for you," Zero begged.

"No, we need to take care of you first. You're still bleeding quiet heavily if you will recall." Kaname was smirking at him now but expression turned serious. "This is going to sound odd but I swear it works." Kaname continued. "After I clean each wound, I need to lick it to heal it." He looked a little embarrassed now and a faint blush was rising on his cheeks.

"Really?" Was all Zero could say.

"Yes," Kaname said wetting the towel and wiping at the gash on Zero's face. "Here. Sit still for a second." Kaname's tongue swept over the open cut on the hunter's face and slowly the wound healed. Kaname went over it again and it was but a scar. He went over it a third time and it disappeared into a faint pink line. "There, now feel it. There is nothing there now." He said.

Zero didn't need to touch his face to feel it, he could feel the skin stretch as it was healing until it simply didn't hurt anymore. He tried to tell himself that the blood rushing to his face while Kaname was licking it was because it was healing, but he knew it probably also a blush.

Kaname moved onto the left shoulder which was the one bleeding most profusely though at a more stagnant pace now. He washed the wound and began licking it as well. His arousal had returned full force after diminishing with his worry earlier. For vampires, the neck was the ultimate sensual zone, and though he knew Zero probably didn't have that vampire stigma, it still made Kaname blush to have to heal him there.

Kaname had cleaned off most of the dried blood and the first lick tasted an awful lot like ash, but fresh blood poured into his mouth from the wound being freshly opened. He had a very hard time holding back and not puncturing the man next to him with his own fangs. Regardless of his inner struggle, Kaname was immensely happy to have gotten to drink Zero's blood without biting him, despite the circumstances which had led to it.

Kaname finished the one on his shoulder and was ready to move onto the last one. Kaname had been thankful that Zero had already removed his shirt, which made healing the injury on his neck all the easier, but the scrape on his thigh would be harder.

"Okay, we need to remove your pants." Kaname said, getting to work.

"Why Kaname, we've hardly met," Zero feigned shock before snickering to himself.

"Well when I came in your shirt was already off, Zero. That's hardly any way to come onto a man you know." Kaname shot right back smiling.

"You got me there," Zero said laughing. He turned over after managing to pull his jeans off. The scrape went from the back of his knee to the cusp of his bottom. It was quite a bit longer than the other cuts but thankfully more shallow. Zero blushed at the thought that Kaname was going to have to lick his butt cheek but quickly squashed it and tried not to notice how nice the vampire's tongue felt as it healed him all the way up his leg.

Once all the large injuries had been healed, Kaname put band aids on all the remaining cuts and scrapes.

"How come you don't just lick away all the small cuts and bruises as well?" Zero asked.

"I only have so much saliva, wouldn't want to get dry mouth, now would I?" Kaname said.

"Speaking of saliva, where is your girlfriend? I half expected her to be here somewhere." Zero said looking around.

_Oh yeah. Shit I didn't even think of that. Well it's best not to lie I guess._

"We don't live together." Kaname said. "This is my apartment, we have a place that we own together though." Okay that was a half lie, Kaname signed the papers to leave the place to Yuki, but technically it wouldn't be documented for another week.

"Ah, that makes sense." Zero said nodding.

The mention of Yuki had cooled Kaname a bit but Zero was still adamant about the shot still lodged in his shoulder.

Zero had begun unbuttoning Kaname's button up shirt to get a better look at the hole.

"Ehh, looks like it left a pretty big hole. I should just be able to reach in and get the bullet casing out." Zero said prodding the area gently. "But this will hurt." He reached in with his forefinger finding the casing almost immediately and dug it out, much to Kaname's discomfort. Kaname continued to hiss softly as the piece of cursed metal was drug against his open wound.

"There." Zero said. "I could lick it for you if you'd like. It won't heal it or anything, but it might make you feel better." Zero was smirking at him again and it went straight to Kaname groin, again. Kaname didn't understand how Zero could say something like that for a second, but his realization that it was in jest did nothing to cool him now.

"That's quite alright Zero, it already mostly healed anyway," Kaname said smiling back, but shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

Kaname made Zero and himself some food, for they were both famished now, and offered to launder Zero's clothing for him as well as offer him a large shirt for the time being. They talked the rest of the evening and Kaname set up a place for him to rest on the couch. Kaname went to bed late that evening, and could not stave off the erotic dream that always followed after a fresh taste of blood.

I almost didn't want to do the licking thing cause it's so awkward but darn it if it's not canon to the actual freaking manga.

Also, did you like this chap? It kind of an apology for not updating for like a month, but I'm sure you guys know how finals are this time of year. So there you go, longest chapter yet. Hope you guys enjoyed (and if you did, leave a review ;P)


	8. Morning After

Say Yes 8

Morning After

I know you're all at home screaming "Finally"! I'm kicking myself on this chapter.

Ugh. I give up on replying to all the reviews, I will only reply if you have a question or prompt. But again THANK YOU EVERYONE who has done so. Please continue to do so.

Also I'd like start a drabble collection for this pairing so feel free to send me a prompt or idea and if I like it, I'll write up a one-shot for you. XD yay! But this story does get precedence, promise ;).

* * *

><p>Kaname woke the next morning with a slight hunger buzz. He recalled that he'd left to feed on a few E's since they wouldn't be missed, but he'd been distracted by other variables. It slowly came back to him. The underground parking lot. Being shot, he realized as there was a small painful twitch in his shoulder. Flinging Zero against the concrete wall and then carrying him back to his apartment. Wait, Zero!<p>

Almost jumping out of bed, Kaname threw on a robe and hurried out to his spacious living room. There, resting on his sofa, was the angelic hunter, fast asleep. His hair was splayed out on the pillow Kaname had gotten for him and his face was that of pure relaxation. He was slightly tangled in the grey blanket but overall he looked very comfortable. Kaname couldn't help but stare for a few minutes more.

Off in his room, Kaname was startled by the acute sound of his alarm going off, seeming loud to his vampiric hearing. He went to turn it off and returned to the living room where Zero had begun to stir. Walking up, Kaname shook his shoulder gently waking the younger male.

"Hey, wake up. We both need to get ready for work," He cajoled Zero. Wiping his bleary eyes, Zero turned over, blushing slightly at the view he had of Kaname's chest, which was easily visible through the loose robe Kaname wore. It didn't help that the pureblood was leaning over him as well. "You are welcome to use the shower and I have extra clothing if you don't have time to swing home before work."

"Ah, yeah. Sure. Thank you," Zero said groggily getting up realizing he was almost bare except for his boxer briefs. A little embarrassed, he hurried to the shower that Kaname had pointed out in an extra room. He washed for a long while, being sure to rinse off all the grime from the prior nights activities. He didn't realize how long he'd been in there until he heard Kaname tapping lightly on the door.

"Zero? I've got to leave for work. I left some clothes on the dresser and there is some breakfast in the kitchen. Have a good day Zero, take it easy," Kaname said, ducking back out of the door, leaving for the parking garage.

"Thank you, Kaname. You too," Zero said pausing his scrubbing.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Kaname drove to work in his small, fast, expensive, European sports car in a vaguely contemplative mood. He didn't know what made him feel like he needed to be so helpful this morning but frankly he hoped Zero didn't find him weird for it, it was simply his nature.

He spent the whole day at his desk, thinking about the boy. He wanted to see him again, make sure that he was alright. Kaname had almost stayed home for the day so he watch Zero and make sure he rested well, but his job was demanding and he was sure Zero also needed to be at his store considering he owned the place.

He wanted to swing by after work, but wouldn't that be a little weird. He'd hate to think of Zero being uncomfortable with him because of last night but it was easily possible. He licked the boy's bottom for god's sake! But it was with pure intention, Kaname thought. He'd simply done it to heal him.

Kaname blushed to himself. So technically it wasn't completely pure intentions. Kaname had found himself tight in his pants after all the blood and licking. Certainly he'd want nothing but to help the freelance-hunter but it did nothing to assuage his gilt at getting a hard on because Zero was weak and helpless and tasted so very good… _Stop this!_ He cried to himself, shaking away the rude thought as it came upon him.

He sighed, earning him no curious glances in a boring office space, and decided he would visit the jeweler after work and invite him to dinner as an apology for throwing him against a wall with his telekinesis.

Now if he could just get out of work without overtime.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Kanme's loft was, as it turned out, quiet close to Zero's store.

Zero had walked to work, after quickly figuring out where he was as he had taken this road to get to the condemned buildings last night, and worried not on how Kaname had thought he'd get to work without a car. _But Kaname comes by the shop all the time, and no wonder since he's so close. He must have figured I'd know where I was at and easily find my way. _

Zero's day at work had been incredibly dull. He'd sent off Kaname's ring order to have the diamond cut and he'd received an e-mail that it would be sent completed in two weeks. He twinged as he thought about why he even knew Kaname in the first place.

He had to work overtime as a young couple came in last minute looking to get each other engagement rings before they shipped off to military posts in Africa and the Middle East. He was glad for the extra work though, because just as soon as the couple left and Zero was about to close up shop, a certain familiar presence came in.

"Hello Zero. I'm glad I caught you," the pureblood said rushing in through the door.

"Ah, Kaname. Yes, I had to stay for a couple getting shipped off tomorrow so the shop isn't closed yet. Did you want to enquire about the ring? I called in for the diamond to be cut and it should be here in two weeks, which should give me just enough time to set it and polish it before your big day," Zero replied thinking right away of Kaname's order because that was surely the only reason he would stop by.

"That's great Zero, but I'm not too worried about its progress. I actually came to ask how you were and invite you to dinner to apologize for throwing you against a wall," Kaname said.

"Oh. I'm doing okay other than a few small cuts and bruises. And you don't need to apologize, Kaname. You more than made up for injuring me by healing all the wounds I had received from the level E's," Zero replied.

"But you are dressed for the occasion and I would like to take you out for dinner, Zero," Kaname tried again.

Zero realized that he was right. He had dressed in the purple button up shirt and black slacks that had been provided for him and, though it was a bit dressy for him, he found that he liked the way he looked in the well fitting clothes. Kaito and Yagari had both been sure to shower complements on his looks and question as to why he was wearing them.

Kaito had asked, "You have a hot date tonight, Zero? Expecting to see some one?" He'd teased through-out the day.

"I guess you're right," He replied."Just let me close the shop up."

~.~.~

Kaname had taken him in his flashy red sports car to a very nice hotel restaurant on the obviously wealthy east side.

Zero had blushed as the waitress saw them; two very well dressed men in more color than your average business men, and eyed them in a knowing manner. They weren't holding hands but Kaname had ushered him inside with a hand to the small of his back. The gesture apparently looked more intimate than it was meant to be.

They were seated, to Zero's slight happiness and annoyance, in an area towards the back with lots of privacy and mostly two person tables. It was slightly darker back here as well and the waitress had place a small lit tea candle on their table for added ambiance and so they could at least read their menus.

"Zero, I really am worried about you," Kaname said after awhile. "I got the visible wounds but my throwing you could have caused some internal damages that I won't be able to fix and I feel really guilty about that. I hate that I've caused you considerable pain as well."

"Kaname, I told you, I'm fine. I might have a bruised rib but everything thing else is working just fine and I haven't been in any extreme pain today. I really don't think you hurt anything so there is nothing to be worried about." Zero said, somewhat annoyed that Kaname had brought it up again.

"If you say so. Just don't hate me for it," Kaname looked up to Zero now, looking rather solemn.

"I don't hate you. In fact, I rather enjoy your company," Zero smiled his annoyance turning into amusement. So that's what this was about. Zero didn't blame the vampire for anything, he wasn't that immature. He'd been hurt much worse by fellow hunters for their disobedience during missions, which was one of the reasons he'd left. He worked better alone as an occasional freelance hunter. It also meant that he didn't have to see any rude ex-lovers on a daily basis.

He'd been hurt much worse before by people mush closer to him.

He sighed mentally. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't that close with Kaname. He barely knew anything about the man but that didn't mean he didn't want to know more. He guessed he call the healing session a form of closeness, and Zero was ever grateful that things weren't awkward between them now, but he desired to get to know the pureblood better, no matter how fruitless it would be.

* * *

><p>Annnnnnnd, stopping there.<p>

Argh, curse you filler chapter, nothing got done with you plot wise. I know it's boring, sorry for that.

Sigh, I open and closed this story at least ten times during the last couple of weeks to try to write more but I've been stuck with like only three hundred words which is at least 1200 words off my goal. My computer also shut itself down and I lost a good 400 words that I had to rewrite it, but I guess it ended up for the best. Again sigh, so sorry for the delay, it would have been published sooner but I'm too lazy to force myself to write if I think it'll turn out badly. Which it did.

Also, don't forget to leave a prompt! :)


	9. Baggage

Say Yes 9

OMG IT'S BEEN LIKE TWO MONTHS. SOMEONE JUST SHOOT ME! FORGIVE ME FOR I HAVE LET YOU ALL DOWN!

I owe the inspiration for this chapter entirely to the lovelies, FoxLover440 and oztan whos reviews gave me the idea for this chapter.

I was also going back and reading some of the reviews and I wanna cry. You guys are so sweet and supportive; I live for your reviews. Thank you everyone who has done so and will continue to do so.

Don't forget to leave a drabble idea!

Their dinner continued with light chatter until their dessert. It was late for humans but early for vampires and Zero had no doubt that the fine restaurant would be setting up to cater for the "night" crowd soon.

He could already sense a few noble auras in the vicinity but one stood out to him. It was a pureblood aura and it was obvious Kaname had sensed it too. He stilled minutely, and looked rather uncomfortable.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Kaname had felt her presence more than anything. He could smell her outside as she stepped out of her chauffeured Mercedes. He stopped mid bight and lowered is fork back to his plate. He waited momentarily for her to notice him as well, as it would be impossible to hide from his once loved lover and it would be weak to hide his aura from her here in public.

Kaname felt a shift in her attitude as she got a visual of him and his company and started her way to their table. Kaname could feel his pulse quicken and hoped he wasn't in any obvious discomfort, though he doubted he was succeeding as even Zero was giving him an inquisitive look and was also watching the noted pureblood female approach them.

"Hello Kaname", Yuki said in a smooth manner. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Hello dear", was all Kaname could say, but he prided himself on not choking on the words.

"Ha. You can hardly call me that anymore, Kaname. We put that away didn't we", Yuki was more biting this time.

"Of course".

"Speaking of lovers, who's the handsome man you're treating with dinner tonight?" She said rather loudly, making sure the silver haired human could hear her clearly. In a much quieter voice, she whispered into Kaname's ear. "Hoping to get lucky, Kaname? Didn't expect you to be over me so quickly, but maybe you're just coping?"

~.~.~.~.~.~

Zero had any immediate dislike of this woman. She talked in an outwardly polite and intimate tone but it was the more subtle tone of antagonizing mirth directed at Kaname that had Zero worried.

"We are not here on a date miss." Zero said in a flat tone, making sure she would catch the infliction of dislike in his voice.

"Ah, is that so. And who would you be sir? I'm afraid I've never seen you. Are you a business associate of Kaname's." She extended a hand to the hunter, keeping her façade of politeness.

"Zero Kiryuu and yes I guess you could say that. And you would be?" Zero said, frowning slightly as he took the woman's strong hand.

"I think it's time we getting going Zero, it's getting late and we have work tomorrow." Kaname interjected.

The pureblood stood and grabbed the jeweler by the wrist and drug him and their tab to the counter to pay for dinner.

Looking a little affronted but not at all surprised Yuki said, "Have a nice evening Kaname. Enjoy your company." With that she slunk off in a sensual manner to her seat giving Kaname a mirthful eye over her shoulder at her own teasing.

Kaname paid and again dragged the younger man outside the restaurant until they were out on the streets and heading towards the parking spot of Kaname's sports car.

"Who was that Kaname?" Zero finally asked.

"No one," Kaname replied.

"Don't give me that Kaname, who is she. She obviously knows you pretty personally."Zero pried again.

"She's no one of importance, Zero. Just an ex." Kaname technically wasn't lying, but it would look very bad to reveal just who she was.

"A pureblood ex!" Kaname winced, maybe he shouldn't have been that specific. "Don't think I didn't notice. I can't imagine that you'd have a pureblood as an ex. The politics behind that kind of personal problem is beyond me. Don't purebloods usual mate for life any way?" Zero asked.

"Yes, usually", was all Kaname supplied.

"Isn't Yuki a pureblood as well? Did you leave that other girl for her? I guess I can see that, but I wouldn't want to be in the middle of that feud. It surprises me that you would put yourself in that position", Zero mused.

To this the pureblood said nothing.

"Kaname?" Zero asked.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"Fine, I won't talk about if you don't want to," Zero sighed. It was another stab at his heart to know that he was being denied personal information about the man from Kaname himself. He tried to dig but it seemed Kaname really didn't want anything personal to be known about himself.

"Let me take you home. It's gotten late", Kaname said, sliding into the driver's seat after opening the door for Zero politely.

The car ride was quiet. Zero didn't feel like prying any further. When they reached Zero's flat, the young man started to get out but was stopped by Kaname's hand on his arm.

"Zero", the pureblood started, stopping a moment to think things over before continuing."Sorry about tonight. I didn't mean to make things uncomfortable for you. We'll talk again, somewhere where my baggage doesn't interrupt. Promise."

The hunter gave a silent nod and shut the door to Kaname's sports car, and waited to go up to his apartment until he could no longer see it.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Kaname drove home in a sour mood. His thoughts swirled around that hated woman. She was once again ruining his life. He thought back to Zero's response to her. He was quite proud that the hunter has been so short with her. It was refreshing to know that Zero, though he recognized vampiric status, chose to ignore being respectful when it was not given to him, even if that person was a powerful pureblood.

Unlocking his apartment, he strode in going straight to his study where he kept his blood tablets. A stout glass would do him good; ease his nerves. His thoughts strayed with each glass and the strong elixir lulled him to sleep in the comfort of his antique wing-back chair.

When he awoke, he had a slight headache, probably due to the gin he'd added to his numerous glasses last night.

He'd dreamt of silver hair in the early wakefulness before conscience. He'd dreamt that he'd laid a kiss on the hunter's lips and tasted that wonderful blood there. He'd drunk deeply, sucking hard with each drought. Before he knew it the young, handsome, hunter lay still in his arms, weak to the inner beast within the pureblood. With a start, Kaname dropped the boy, staring down at his seemingly lifeless body. Yuki's voice sounded ethereal in the background, chastising him. When he awoke, the new ache of a hangover soothed the ache of pain in his chest from the dream.

He was lying to Zero.

He had to tell the hunter the truth. He wasn't with Yuki anymore; he didn't want to be with her. He'd found someone new and it would be wrong to keep Zero in the dark when the man was basically making himself an engagement ring!

He spent the next few weeks burying himself in work until he set forth his plan.

Hope I didn't disappoint. Especially since it took so freaking long! This chapter is particularly short, sorry about that, but I hope it didn't lack as much as the last chapter.

DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A DRABBLE PROMPT! I'm also sorry that the first chapter of that one is taking so long, it's a dusey. But please do send prompts! Once I get that first story posted, I should be more swift about posting. *crosses fingers*


End file.
